Halloween Announcement
by mooreofrachael
Summary: Draco catches Hermione doing something strange in the bathroom before their big announcement at the Halloween feast. (All fluff, no plot, just like them being adorable and married and dorky on Halloween)


**I wanted to write a Halloween fic and have it up by yesterday, but it didn't happen because I was out of town! This was just a little cute story I thought about while at work so I thought I'd share it. It was written in a short period of time with very little editing so enjoy this fluffy trash.**

As he walked past the bathroom, a glint of ice-blond hair caught his eye and he quickly doubled back. There she was, her wand poised at her scalp, her tongue pressed to the roof of her mouth and look of deep concentration she only had when she was performing complex magic. Draco's jaw dropped a bit, taking in the picture before him. Hermione's normally wild brown locks where tamed pin-straight and white blonde, and she was dressed, head-to-toe in his Slytherin uniform.

"What on earth are you doing?" He finally asked, leaning against the doorframe and eyeing her sceptically. A smirk threatened his lips but as her eyes caught his, and she quickly beamed with delight, he hid his amusement.

"Putting on my costume! I'm dressing up as you for Halloween!" She announced proudly, lowering her wand and transfiguring her cardigan to fit a bit better. The witch spun to face him, her 6-month pregnant belly hidden by a transfigured white button up. His old Slytherin tie rested on the top of her bump and was loosely done up around her neck. She was wearing her old Hogwarts skirt, transfigure to fit over her growing abdomen, and some socks that came up just past her knees. It was quite the flashback, and one the wizard didn't mind at all.

"Your hair is really blond, love," he commented, taking a strand in his hair and examining it. "You almost look like my father." His sneer at the remark made her frown and shake her head, pushing him away playfully. She spun back around and leaned over the counter, careful of her stomach as she did and began applying black to her eyelids.

"Do you know how hard it is to make one's hair white blond? Even with magic its damn near impossible," she said with a strained voice, her mouth hanging open a touch and her eyes abnormally wide. "I worked too hard at this to simply cut it off and slick it back for the real Draco Malfoy experience," the witch finished sassily.

"Fine then, I'm going as you," he taunted, placing a hand on the small of her back and kissing her cheek. The wizard slowly wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her belly and humming softly. She grinned, leaning into him and covered his hands with her own.

"Great, you can borrow my old uniform and I'll work on your hair," she smirked, making him roll his eyes. She spun around in an instant and began whispering charms as he felt his hair grow a bit. He watched in the mirror as the colour shifted to her brown shade and then begin curling. Immediately, he frowned at the sight.

"Oh gods, Hermione, I look awful. Our children are fucked." It was genuinely not the right style for him. She craned her head to look in the mirror and stifled a laugh. They were quite the pair. Her skin was just a shade too dark to pull off the bleached nature of her current hair, and the curls around his face were absolutely appalling.

"This is really dreadful isn't it," she laughed, biting her lip then covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "Our children are really not going to have the best chances," the witch agreed. He shook his head and wrapped a guiding arm around his wife's shoulders, turning her toward the bedroom.

"Regardless, we need to get to work, Minerva will not hesitate to start the Halloween feast without us," Draco encouraged, watching her fluff up her hair a bit more and straighten out of her skirt.

They got him into a Gryffindor uniform, transfigured to fit him, before rushing out of their little quarters in the Ravenclaw Tower. There had been much debate on whether the pair should be placed in the Gryffindor or Slytherin quarters, but they had decided on neutral territory. Though, as respective Heads of their old Houses, the journey from the Ravenclaw tower to their common rooms was something they were both getting rather tired of. Especially with their impending addition to the family, Hermione was not looking forward to the waddle between the two when she was eight or nine months along.

Still, they managed to get to the Feast in time and were welcomed at the front by a rather frisky McGonagall, who had opted to wear an appropriate cat costume. Since costumes were mostly a North American tradition, this had been the first year they had dressed up and the teachers were all a bit rusty. Hermione had just gotten back from a stint teaching at Livermorny and had insisted they continue the tradition she had encountered on the other continent.

"Good evening, students," Minerva called out to the students who slowly hushed down. The Headmistress cleared her throat and beamed at the crowd. "We have a rather exciting announcement from some of our Professors this Halloween, so I would like to welcome to the front, Professors Malfoy and Granger." The crowd offered a mix of cheers and claps as the two approached, followed by a chorus of laughter as people registered their costumes.

"Thank you, I worked hard on this hair," Hermione said with a laugh, playing with the blond strands. "We know you've all been asking, so we thought we'd make an announcement since we just found out," the witch teased, glancing at her husband. The Slytherin smiled down at his partner, rubbing the small of her back as she gathered the courage. "We are expecting a little witch!" She announced happily, clutching her belly and jumping a bit. There were groans and a few galleons passed hands, especially amongst the green table.

"We know this has been a hot topic of debate amongst the student body, so we thought we ought to share the news as soon as we could," Draco chimed in. "Happy Halloween, all," he finished, clapping a bit before returning to the head table.


End file.
